Oxygen and hydrocarbons are readily combinable for combustion to produce a high-temperature flame controllable at a torch head, as is seen in the present state of the art. Typically, oxygen and a suitable hydrocarbon (such as acetylene, for example) are stored in separate pressurized containers for controlled release and combination at a torch head. Known volumes of gases are combinable at desired relative concentrations for combustion at the torch head productive for high-temperature work. A user must, therefore, interchange pressurized canisters when either fuel-type runs out, and thus have on-hand extra pressurized canisters in storage. Switching out canisters expends time otherwise better used performing work, and the additional canisters required must be housed, shipped, received, and brought to the job site.
The present invention obviates the need of a separate plurality of oxygen canisters entirely by effecting concentration of oxygen directly from the ambient atmosphere to continuously refill a pressure tank disposed in operational communication with a torch head. Thus oxygen is sourceable directly from the ambient environment and need of additional oxygen canisters is entirely obviated. This allows for continued production, and thus continual use, of oxygen in welding and cutting, and reduces storage, shipping and receiving requirements almost by half.